rexys_family_the_ultimate_alliancefandomcom-20200213-history
Destoroyah .jr
History his human form Rexy's Family: Original Timeline The son of Destoroyah, Monster X, and Lord Vortech. He is a supreme leader of his planet called Planet Darkness and Dark Overlord's Team. He has some adopted brothers and sisters like King Ghidorah and Megagurius. He's now married to Spaceangela. He used to be a former villain until he turned to be a good guy. Story: ever since he was a baby lord vortech ambushed killed his mother and took him. since he was 11 he created a planet planet darkness. join as a villain ever since lord vortech took care of him. since vortech join as a good guy he continued to be evil he join spacegodzilla. he dated spaceangela, now he join rexy's family after the boss battle he made for steven then got kicked out of the empire. his enemy dark overlord try to kill him. until his enemy and his dark brother ( dark destoroyah jr ) joined. now he found his lost dad he adopted some monsters as brothers and sisters now he had 5 adopted dads monster x , pinhead ( hellraiser ) red ( creepypasta ) , fallen and vortech. his father in law: spacegodzilla his pets are: predalien ( killer ) berserker ( alpha ) and overlord his team is: predalien , dark overlord , dark destoroyah jr , and berserker his family: his wife is spaceangela and his son is destroyer his brothers and sisters are: king ghidorah , titanosaurus , gigan , megalon , hedorah , kumonga , kamacuras , megagurius , mechagodzilla 1 & 2 , mutos , manda , dark destoroyah jr , ebirah , zilla ,crash bandicoot & desghidorah ( evil ) his grandfater is: grand king ghidorah ( evil ) his cousins are: steven , aaron , mothra , mothra leo , battra , rodan , varan , baragon , king ceaser , and auguirus his uncle is: gamera his hybrid form he has a spiky demon form with wings and weapons like 2 death swords . 8 chains comes out his back , he can throw spikes , spike missiles , spike bombs , spike traps , and a spiky hammer. he has a item from his dark brother a dark crystal that could spawn him. Revised Timeline (Coming soon) Nega jr ( bad future ) in the bad future where jr's family and friends where killed by darkmare. darkcron take care of jr. until darkcron accidentally put darkmares dna inside of jr that turns jr into nega jr. 5-10 years later nega jr destroy the entire multiverse and ruled by darkness. nega jr use darkmares crown and thanos infinity gaunlet to control the world by creating darkmageddon. he makes deals with villains like thanos and unicron even darkmare. when nega jr gets betray by darkmare. nega jr kills him like galvatron. nega jr is the planet eater like unicron and can take over the multiverse as a god like his great grandfather too. Category:Heroes Category:Reformed villains Category:Villains